


safe

by Katyaa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaa/pseuds/Katyaa
Summary: they always keep each other safe.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event





	safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warriorbard2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/gifts).



I.

The bar was crowded as usual. There was laughter and singing and people and aliens enjoying their Friday evening. After all this timet this place was still close to her heart. When Alex looked back at that fateful evening when she poured her heart out to Maggie all these years ago she always thought about how saying all her feelings out loud freed her.

But she in that moment she knew she could trust Maggie. Alex could confide in her without fear of being judged. She felt safe.

Alex felt safe when Maggie smiled at her from across the room, during missions when she knew she had a trusted agent on her six, when they laid in bed. She loved Maggie with every piece of her being and she loved how safe they have made each other feel.

Alex heard footsteps behind her. Maggie wrapped her strong arms around Alex's waist and put her head in the crook of Alex's neck. "Safe" - she thought. 

"Penny for your thoughts”? – she heard a soft voice.

"I’m just happy. So damn happy” – Alex answered and kissed Maggie on the cheek. And winked. "I am going to kick your ass at pool”.

"Sure, Danvers” – Maggie chuckled, grabbed Alex by the hand and led her to the nearest pool table. "You know I got better”? 

Alex laughed.

II. 

"Danvers. Danvers. Alex, babe?” – Maggie muttered and looked around. She woke up in the middle of the night. She was freezing.

The villain, the shameless (althoguh very sexy and wonderful) thief, was sleeping like a dead man stole the bed covers. Alex, the bed cover thief, apparently has struck again. Maggie tried to nudge her wife and to take what was hers… but nothing. Of course a DEO agent would have a grip of steel. 

It was time to change tactics. She started to stroke Alex’s hair. Kissed her cheek. Still nothing.

"Alex?” – nudge. Nothing.

"Alex?” – another nudge. And still nothing.

The time has come for more drastic measures.

"Alex!” – Maggie raised her voice and regreted it immediately when Alex’s training has kicked in and Maggie has found herself pinned to the bed with a slightly annoyed Alex looking down at her and tryigng to figure out what has happened.

"What the hell, Mags”?

That has meant trouble. Maggie decided to flash her dimples.

"You have done it again” – Maggie said.

Alex titled her head – apprently married life meant your spouse could take some characteristics after you – and looked at Maggie like she has grown two heads.

"Covers, Danvers. You stole it. Again, I may add. I’m freezing” – Maggie said. And pouted. She needed to drive the point home and Kara, the master of pouts, has been a wonderful teacher.

"Oh, really?” – Alex smiled and wrapped her wife in her arms and pulled the covers over them. „Is this better, Sawyer?” 

"Slightly” – Maggie grumbled. Alex laughed.

Maggie nestled up to Alex. She felt warm - after all, there is nothing better than human heater – and safe. She made sure to hold her wife a little tighter and closed her eyes.

III.

If anyone has told Maggie than in a few years she would hold her kid she would have laughed in their faces. But life had found a way to change her stance. After she was outed, after her parents threw her out she didn’t think she would find happiness. That she was enough. And years later she met Alex Danvers.

She couldn’t imagine being mother of her own, but the idea of starting a family with Alex felt right. Holding Jamie filled her with so much love she thought she might burst.

„You’re beatiful” – Maggie said to sleeping Alex and her very much awake daughter. 

„I love you and I’ll try to keep you and your mom safe in any way I can” – Maggie promised and kissed Jamie’s forhead. Maggie has always kept her promises.


End file.
